Taken
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: After the 74th Hunger Games, things do not go as planned. Instead of making it home to their families, Peeta and Katniss are forced into something that neither had ever fathomed. RE-BOOT.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, I had this story up last year, and ended up taking down during the whole "M rated stories being deleted" debacle. **

**So, I've decided to bring it back, but partially re-booted. The first few chapters will be the same as before, but not too far down I'm taking a different route, which in the end I think will help the story along better. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I sit at the vanity in the Capitol dressing room, staring into my stormy gray eyes, accentuated by heavy black eyeliner. My lips are blood red, apparently sensual to these people. My hair is down in soft, messy curls, making it almost look like I just got out of bed from a crazy night after a rather high-class party.

I stand and move toward the plush couch where my outfit lays, a long red silk robe covering my naked body. The sight of the small piece of clothing makes me feel ill. It is a black mesh and lace teddy, and very see-through. The bra portion will only cover half of my chest, as well as pushing it out as much as possible, and there are garters hanging from small bows at the bottom. Next to the teddy is a pair of black stockings, and then a pair of black leather heeled boots on the floor.

I startle when a loud knock on the door sounds. "You've got ten minutes!"

I take in a shaky breath and drop my robe, and grab the barely-there lingerie to slip up my body. The lace is slightly uncomfortable, but I suck it up as I put on the stockings and hook them, then zip the boots up. It's easier to walk in boots with heels than regular heels; offers more stability.

I walk over to the mirror and stare at myself; a woman I don't recognize stares back. I'm oozing sex appeal, without even trying, because let's face it: I have no charm. Not like Peeta.

Peeta. He's probably in his own dressing room, in the same state as me. Shock. Nerves. Fear.

Peeta is a virgin, I know this for sure. The only people we have ever kissed are each other, and that was during our time in the Hunger Games. Now we're stuck…here, in this place, and there's no way out. After all, being Star-Crossed Lovers must have a catch.

Another knock sounds. "Let's go!"

I take a deep, shaky breath and make my way to the door, opening it slowly. There are two peacekeepers at the door, and I ignore their eyes moving up and down my body. I feel a little better when I hear his voice, and the nerves shoot back up when I finally see him.

He's only clad in a pair of very tight leather pants; so tight, that everyone can see everything. I keep my eyes on his face as I slowly make my way over to him, glad the peacekeepers have stopped following me. "Peeta?"

He turns to me with hollow eyes, which widen when he takes me in. A blush covers his cheeks as he looks back into my eyes and when he notices my fear he forces his own down, a reassuring smile growing on his lips as he lays a hand on my shoulder, rubbing small circles with his thumb. The smile is shaky.

"Hey."

I blink and open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. His eyes are understanding, and the smile drops. Both of us don't know what to do, but the consequences for not following orders are much worse.

I look up when I hear a door open, and see it was the one that leads to the stage. I swallow when I see the banner above the bed. Star-Crossed Lovers: A Night of Passion.

Citizens of the Capitol have actually paid to see us have sex. I learned soon after we were told of this that Finnick Odair was in a similar situation, only he was solicited for sex to random customers. Apparently there are more victors in that situation, but we are the first for this. I guess no one wanted to taint our love, so they'd rather watch us consummate it, instead.

"You're on."

A man with a headset leads us to the door, and I hear Peeta breath heavily beside me. We're both caught, not sure how to even start this. They force him to take a pill, probably since they know it would be hard for him to become aroused in front of an audience. One glance down at his slowly growing front shows that it's not small, either. Very far from.

I shudder, knowing it's supposed to hurt the first time. My virginity will be taken in front of all of these people. People who have apparently paid big bucks to see; over 500,000 dollars. "Peeta-"

"I know." He grabs my hand and squeezes, leading me out slowly to the stage.

The uproar is instant. I take a chance and look out at the crowd; the room is actually quite small for the Capitol, and seems to only seat approximately one hundred; that must be why we're booked so many times.

I feel my knees bump into something soft, and I look down to see the bed. Red satin sheets cover it, and when I sit down the mattress is the most comfortable I have ever felt. I gasp when I feel Peeta lay me down, pulling my legs up on the bed, and lean over me.

He leans in close, next to my ear, and whispers, "Ignore them. Act like we are back in one of our rooms, that it's just us." He kisses right below my ear; a soft kiss.

I suppose this should give me some comfort, but truth is that I'm still confused as to what I feel for Peeta. I realize, though, that if I were to be in this situation with anyone, I would want it to be him. I nod and close my eyes, trying to drown out the dying down cheers. Good. That will make it easier to pretend.

I hear a zipper and open my eyes to see Peeta leaning back on his haunches, unzipping one of my boots. I'm grateful; they were starting to hurt my feet. When I realize it is one less thing he has to remove my gratefulness dwindles. I close my eyes again and breath out, trying to do what he said. Pretend it's just us. There's no one else here.

He was apparently instructed to leave the stockings on, because when he undoes the garter he moves to take off the teddy instead. I shudder; the whole room will see me naked. I was uncomfortable to see Peeta when he was almost dead, and now I need to find some way to relax at the knowledge of around a hundred Capitol citizens seeing me bare.

Peeta leans down and kisses down my neck as he slowly pulls it off; small, soft kisses of apology. He has to know it's not his fault, though; none of this is our faults. I run my fingers through his hair to assure him that I don't blame him; to try and calm him like he is with me.

I'm only in the stockings and I shiver from the coolness of the room. I open my eyes to see Peeta on his knees looking down at me. He looks at my eyes, then to his pants, and I get the message. I'm supposed to undress him, now. It wouldn't be a good show without us sharing the work. I sit up slowly, making a point to not look anywhere near the crowd, and reach out to undo his zipper. He gasps, but I know it's in arousal from how I had to rub against his erection to get them undone.

He looks up at me with shame, but I shake my head. This is what they want; this is what we have to do. The more genuine it is, the better.

My eyes widen when I take him in. The only times I have ever seen this part of a man was when my mother was healing them, and I'd always leave the room before I saw too much. I don't know what to do from here, and look up at Peeta with wide eyes. What now?

He senses my uncertainty, so he takes over. He pushes me back onto the bed gently and crawls on top of me. I shiver when I feel him against my inner thigh. I close my eyes and let my head fall back when I feel his finger rub me, my breaths deeper than before.

I gasp when I feel his finger inside of me, gripping the sheets in my fingers. I never realized something could feel so good. All I have to do is concentrate on this, on how good it is, and then maybe I'll make it through. Another finger is entered, making me moan and writhe against his hand. It's embarrassing, really, but I know it's what they want. Thank god for that, too, because it's hard to keep in.

His fingers are removed some time later, and when I crack my eyes open I see him position himself between my legs, making my eyes widen. This is it. My first time is about to come, and it's in the last way I'd ever want it.

I force myself to close my eyes again, and the next thing I feel is full. He inside, thankfully slowly, and I'm surprised that it doesn't hurt as much as I thought. That's when I realize what the foreplay was for. I remember being told before-hand, from an unknown woman a few days before, that it hurts less when prepared other ways. He was trying to loosen me up a bit. I wish I could thank him.

"Oh, Katniss…" He's breathing heavily as he pushes inside of me, and I notice that small moans have been coming out of my mouth with every thrust. I'm ashamed, but at least it's him that's making me feel this way. Just another act for the audience, that's all.

This seems to last a lot longer than his first time should, which means those pills were for more than just to cause an erection. The audience needed to get what they paid for, after all.

"Go harder!"

This is from somewhere in the crowd, and small cheers come after. I feel Peeta lean in closer to me, kissing my cheek. "I'm so sorry."

He's pushing harder, and there's a fire in me that is growing. My back is arching against him as he takes a nipple between his teeth and then I'm pushed over, crying out in the immense pleasure that comes over me.

He's groaning loudly seconds later, gripping my arms tightly, and then falls on top of me. We're both sweaty and gasping for air as the crowd goes wild, and then it's dark. I look out to see that the curtains had been drawn, finally separating us from them.

"All right, come on. We have another show tonight." The same man from before is pulling Peeta off of me, and then grabs my arm to force me off.

"Claudia! Take them to their room. They'll be staying there until the next show. And bring them their new outfits, too!"

A woman with deep red hair, done in a crop-cut, and dramatic makeup not unlike mine motions for us to follow her out and down a hall, until we're at a set of double doors at the end. She tells the peacekeeper guarding the door to open them and allow us in, and then she grabs some things from the closet and throws them down on the bed on the other side of the room.

I watch as she walks out and the doors close behind her, the sound of a lock clicking. When I am certain we are alone, I break down on the ground, Peeta's arms around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, this one is pretty much the same, as well, minus a few corrections here and there. Also, this chapter is in Peeta's POV (like before)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Katniss is curled up on the bed in our newly obtained apartment – given to us after our first night of…shows. Her brow is furrowed and her mouth is turned into a tight frown, and all I want to do is take her into my arms and tell her everything will be all right. I can't, though, because to do that it has to be true.

I think back to that first time, the shame that was painted on our faces as she writhed beneath me. I had never felt more disgusting in my life. It felt like rape; the mere thought of doing something like that to the girl I love makes me sick to my stomach. Now, all I can do is try and make it more bearable.

I lay down behind her and pull her to my chest, stroking her hair. I feel her relax slightly, which is a small victory in reality. I kiss the back of her head, willing all her pain to go.

"Mm…" Katniss turns so she can curl into me, making a sort of safe-haven. She doesn't deserve this; she deserves to be home with her little sister, who she had bravely volunteered for.

I wonder what our families believe we're still doing here.

I shake my head; no point in dwelling on it, or else I'll go crazy.

"Peeta?"

My eyes widen and I look down to see Katniss' eyes looking up at me in confusion. I pull away quickly and sit up straight, clearing my throat. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

She nods and sits up as well, stretching. "Yeah. Not that it's surprising." She stands up and goes over to the dresser to pick out clothes for the day: a bright pink top and pair of shorts. The sad thing is, it's probably the most normal thing there. "I'm going to take a shower."

I watch as she heads to the bathroom while still sitting on the bed, not ready to start the day. Today we have a dinner party to go to with some of the wealthiest people in Panem; most who have gone to see our show. I don't know how I'll be able to look them in the face.

There's a loud knock on the door. I quickly jump up and run to it, knowing that if I'm not there quickly enough consequences will most likely be given. I open it, but the person I see standing there is not who I expected. I actually feel relief, which I hope can stay. "Effie?"

Effie is standing there with a large smile on her face, but her eyes are sad. It's odd to think this Capitol woman, the one who gladly sent us to our eminent deaths, could mourn our situation. "Peeta! Oh, it is just wonderful to see you." She side-steps me and hurries into the room, opening up the closet. How did she even get in here? Usually only the peacekeepers have keys to our apartment.

I close the door slowly and quietly, walking over to Effie in confusion. "Um…I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

She turns to me with her hands clasped, a wistful look on her face. "To help you pick out your outfits for your brunch, of course!"

Brunch? When did this come up? "Uh…I didn't know we had another event. Is the dinner party still on tonight?"

She nods and takes out a handful of dresses and puts them on the bed, going back to find appropriate clothing for me. "Oh yes, of course. That will be a different crowd, though. The brunch will be more for the women." She winks.

The women? Yet I'm going, though really, I'm happy I'll be there, because the last thing I want is for Katniss to go through that alone.

"The most powerful will be at the dinner party, though, I assure you. With their wives, of course." She sets out a collection of button ups and pants out next to the dresses, then looks around. "Now, where is Katniss?"

"In the shower."

She nods once. "Perfect. I'll get your prep teams in here when she gets out. First, let's pick out clothes!"

I sigh and walk over to the bed. All of the clothing is tailored perfectly, and makes me miss Portia. I thought that she and Cinna would be our stylists, but apparently this is out of their work range, but I feel it's more because Snow knows we'd grown close to them.

"I think this powder blue will bring out your eyes wonderfully. And then with a pair of nice khakis. Yes." She pulls out a short sleeved blue button up and a pair of beige colored pants and gives them to me. "When Katniss gets out of the shower, put these on. I'll go get you a pair of sandals after I figure out Katniss." She stares at the different dresses intensely, hell-bent on picking the perfect one. "Oh! This will be just wonderful for a brunch. She will be the best dressed there, for sure."

It's a soft floral dress with a corset top. She bustles over to the closet and pulls out a pink hat, which I think has been referred to as a sun hat, and a pair of beige heels with round toes. Minus the hat, I think it will look very nice on her. Not too extravagant, but apparently brunches aren't supposed to be.

I hear the bathroom door open seconds later, and Effie has already shuffled over to her to bring her to the bed. "Here, I picked it out myself." When Katniss reaches for it, Effie grabs her hand with a shake of the head. "Oh no, not yet dear. You must wait for your prep team first."

Katniss glances toward me, and I give her an encouraging smile. She nods and sits next to the dresses on the bed, a long robe covering her body.

"I'll be back!" We both watch as Effie hurries out of the room to get our prep teams. They're the only ones we were allowed to keep.

"That'll look nice."

I swivel to look at Katniss, who was nodding toward my outfit chosen for the day. I scratch the back of my head with a blush. Despite the fact I've been more intimate with her than possible, any small compliment means so much more, because it's genuine. "Thanks." I take a seat next to her, and she holds the robe closer to her. I put a hand on her shoulder to show that it's okay; she doesn't need to feel uncomfortable around me. That's the last thing I want.

"Oh, Katniss! We've missed you!" The door bangs open and her prep team bursts through, picking a terribly confused Katniss up as they take her over to the vanity. I'd forgotten that she doesn't know about the brunch yet. "This brunch will be magnificent, I just know." The only male member was the one to say this.

"Peeta, it's so nice to see you." I turn to see my own prep team, who hurry me into the bathroom with my outfit. "Your hair will look wonderful natural, very appropriate," the woman, Valanda, says.

They only mess with my hair a little, untangling it, brush a little powder on and then have me dress. I'm glad I'm done so quickly.

"Perfect, hun. Oh, boys are so much faster." I'm pulled out of the bathroom to see Katniss changing, who squeaks and blushes.

I turn away quickly, wanting to give her as much privacy as I can. I'm surprised that she's already almost done getting ready. My team has left, so I sit on the opposite side of the bed so my back is to her. I hear footsteps and see her own prep team step out and close the door behind them.

"Peeta?"

I turn around and see an angel standing in front of me. Her hair is down in soft curls and the makeup is not nearly as dramatic as usual. That must be why it didn't take as long as usual. The dress fits perfectly. "You look beautiful, Katniss."

She looks down at her feet. "Thanks." She sighs and sits down next to me, scowling at the door. "Why are we just finding out about this fucking brunch?"

I raise an eyebrow; I've never heard her use that word before. "I don't know. Snow probably just wants to mess with us, as always."

She huffs and stands up, beginning to pace. She's not as unsteady in heels as she was at the beginning.

Another opened door, but this time it is two peacekeepers. "Come on." They unnecessarily pull us out of the room and through the apartment, and push us out. Katniss glares at them, but they don't react.

We're taken down corridors I have never seen, the opposite way that we're used to. This is the first event we've had to attend, though, so the only times we've been out of our apartment is when we have a show. The word makes me sick to my stomach, and I'm not so sure that I'll be able to eat this morning. We stop at a glass door to a courtyard in the back of the building. Roses garnish the table and surrounding areas. Women are already seated and talking; I can hear their obnoxious laughter from inside. Effie wasn't kidding when she said I'd be the only guy. I can recognize a few of them, though only as paying customers the rare times I would accidentally look out at the audience.

"Go."

We're pushed through the doors, and everyone instantly stops talking and looks toward us. They're faces light up; a whole brunch with the Star-Crossed Lovers.

"Oh! Peeta, Katniss."

"This is just wonderful."

"Please, sit."

"Here!"

We're being bombarded by these women, all trying to get a feel. I feel Katniss pressed into my side, and glance over to see her staring at them all in astonishment as she clutches onto my arm. I use my other hand to rub her arm, wordlessly telling her it'll be all right.

We walk forward, and I guide her to two spots near the end of the table, giving her the very end spot so the only person she has to sit close to is me.

"Peeta, you look fabulous." I turn to my right to see a lady with bright pink lips grinning at me as she strokes my arm. It takes everything in me to not tug my arm away. I need to stay charming.

"Thank you." I nod politely toward her and take Katniss' hand in mine.

Instead of disappointment, her eyes light up. "You two are just adorable! Have you really loved her since you were five years old?"

I nod and look at my and Katniss' entwined hands. "Yeah, I have." I squeeze her hand and smile at her and she smiles back.

Another woman claps her hand down on the table. "I bet you were just ecstatic to be picked in the reaping!"

I can't get over the fact that these Capitol citizens think of The Hunger Games as fun. It's all just entertainment, and now for us the entertainment will never stop. At least until we're no longer wanted, but I don't want to think what will happen if that ever comes.

"When you admitted your feelings on your interview with Caesar, my heart stopped."

"And Katniss, when did you really realize you loved Peeta?" This comes from the woman across from her.

Katniss looks like a deer in the headlights. I feel a stab in my chest because she doesn't know. She never did. "I…from the tree." She remembers her response from the interview with Caesar.

They all sigh.

"That is just absolutely adorable."

The rest of the brunch goes much of the same, with the pink-lipped woman trying to cop a feel every now and again. I can't help but feel my heart flutter whenever Katniss grips onto my hand tighter each time she does this. The brunch goes by unbearably slow, but finally it has ended.

We get hugs and kisses on each cheek before we leave, and then the same two peacekeepers are back to take us to our apartment. We're again dragged along through the same corridors, and then into our room where they shut the door behind us, leaving us to ourselves.

Katniss has already tossed her shoes off and is making her way to our bedroom. "I'm going to take a nap."

I nod, though I know she can't see me. I decide to make a cup of tea and clear my thoughts until we have to go to dinner later, which I know will be much worse. I idly wonder if I would be welcome to sleep next to her, because in all honesty I'm tired as well.

After finishing up my tea, I find the nerves to go into the room; she's already sleeping, her arms hugging a pillow and her hair spread over the bed in a sheet of curls. I smile and go over to the other side and lay down.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is also the same, though with a few corrections here and there. There won't be significant changes to the plot until next chapter; that's where things will start going a different direction. **

* * *

I awake with a start when there's pounding on the door.

"Up, Everdeen! You have a show in an hour!" I recognize the voice of the man with the headset from every other…performance; I learned that his name is Wilhelm.

Wait, I was sure we didn't have any today. Not with the dinner and all. There was more pounding and I huff, throwing the covers off. "Coming!" I run to the door and pull it open, seeing Wilhelm standing with his arms crossed, looking agitated. "You'll be late if you don't start getting ready. Peeta's already at his dressing room!" He scoffed. "Boy wanted to wait for you, but he must not understand the meaning of schedule. Now, let's go." He grabs my arm and drags me out of the apartment and all the way down the stairs to the thirteenth floor, to my dressing room. "Your team's already in there to do your makeup."

When he says my team, he doesn't mean my usual prep team. There are very specific prep teams for this particular occasion. I go in without a word, even though I want to ask him why we're doing this now, and see my team looking at me. I'm uncomfortable as I move to the bed to place on the outfit they have laid out for me – a lacey plum baby doll piece with a pair of white flat shoes, closely resembling ballet shoes. It's much more tame than usual, and I'm grateful for that as I slip it on and put my silk robe over it so I can be made over.

"Sit." One of the women on my specialized team is pointing to the plush spin chair with a stoic gaze. These three women are definitely not as friendly as my usual team is, despite their endless materialistic chatter making me want to puke. I'd still choose them every time.

I don't make eye contact with any of them as I sit down, and refuse to look in the mirror, too. The last thing I want to see is myself; to see all the damage that has been done to me, how my eyes have hollowed and my scowl is just a little bit deeper.

I want to see Peeta. He's the only one that can comfort me; the only one that understands. What does that mean? I wonder how my family is, how Prim is, in the large Capitol-made house in Victor's Village. At least I know they'll be able to survive without me there.

One woman instructs me to look up, despite my earlier silent protests. I've learned it's best to listen to them, just like Haymitch had said at the beginning of the 74th Hunger Games. When I begrudgingly look up, I'm not met by dramatic and sultry makeup, but a soft, angelic look. My eye makeup is white with a soft purple lining my eyes, and my lips are a barely-there pink. It's much different than my normal look – I hate it more than the usual. This means there's something different, something that will break my new routine.

Wilhelm opens the door, looking quite annoyed, "Come on! Let's go!"

I'm pushed out of the chair, and walk toward him, who then pulls me out and to the door of the stage next to Peeta. He's wearing a plum colored silk outfit. He looks at Wilhelm apprehensively, and then lets his eyes soften when lays eyes on me, grabbing my hand. We match. Again.

Wilhelm opens the door to look out at the stage, to double check that everything is in place. When I peer out, it's not full of people – in fact, there are only two men, who are seated in the very front. "Why are there only two people out there?" The question is out of my mouth before I can stop myself.

Wilhelm glances toward me. "They bought out the place. Now go!" He's pushing us both out before I even realize what was just said, and then we're front and center, standing near the bed.

I don't look at them, only at Peeta. He gives me an encouraging smile, but I can tell he's as uneasy as me – well, more than usual. At least with a full room, the audience was faceless.

Peeta sighs and grabs my hand, pushing me down gently on the bed.

"No. Get up."

We both freeze and turn to our small audience. This is new, and I really don't like it. Peeta pauses for a moment, then stands back up, helping me up with him.

I look over at the men again, not sure if I should speak or not. I figure it's better to wait for them, since I won't know what will come out of my mouth.

One of the men leans back and brings a foot up on his other knee, lacing his fingers together. He's looking directly at me. "Take it off, then get on your knees."

My eyes widen and my skin gets clammy. They really are going to call the shots. I feel Peeta's hand grip mine so tight it's starting to hurt, and the anger in his eyes makes me cringe. He doesn't ever seem to care about what will happen to him, but when it comes to me, that's when his emotions really show. Just one more thing I owe him for. I squeeze his hand, hoping that it feels reassuring, and I know it must because the grip loosens and I hear him take a calming sigh.

I wiggle my hand out so I can strip, unnerved by the hungry look both have. I'm having a hard time pulling it over my head because my hands are shaking so much, so I look at Peeta, pretending they aren't here. I've done this every time since the first, and it was becoming easier, but now I feel like it's the first night again. When I'm naked, the other man whistles and I feel my whole body flush in embarrassment.

"Down!"

It takes me a minute to understand, but then I remember his second request. I slowly drop down on my knees, not sure why they want this. Usually, Peeta and I will just stick to the initial act, no different positions or anything else.

"Unzip his pants and suck on it."

I look up at Peeta, who looks angry and worried for me at the same time, and I now realize what these men want me to do. I've heard of this sort of thing being a form of foreplay, something I was content to never learn about. I let out a shaky breath, bringing one hand up to unzip the front of his pants while the other supports me. I pull his pants down and they fall to the floor easily, almost fluttering to the ground. He's free now; it's scary being so close like this, knowing what I have to do. I bite my lip hard; I really don't want to do this, but what will happen if I act out? Whatever it would be, it wouldn't be in my favor.

I glance up at Peeta again, who's glaring down at the ground beside me. When he feels my eyes on him, he tries his best to smile and runs his fingers through my hair, always trying to be strong for me. His fingers massaging my scalp feel nice and relaxing, and the men are getting impatient, so I dive in and take him in my mouth. It's an odd feeling, a foreign feeling because I haven't touched him like this before. I instinctively wrap one hand around him, surprised at the silken texture. It's like a rock covered in a silk blanket.

"Oh yeah baby, suck that."

These men disgust me. Peeta's still running his fingers through my hair, catching on that it soothes me, and it just so happens the audience likes it, too. Maybe this is a normal action during something like this, the male gripping the woman's hair. He's moaning, his eyes on me when I look up. He's ashamed by his reaction, but he shouldn't be. No matter his conscious thoughts, he can't get rid of his instincts, and I'm sure this feels pretty good. I feel like crying; I'm the one who should be ashamed. I'm the one who got us into this mess to begin with. I realize that I let a tear out, because Peeta reaches down to wipe it away.

"Get on the bed, Katniss. And spread your legs out nice and wide." The man's grin makes me want to puke. I'm scared of their plans now, and hope we never have another experience like this. I hate the fact that these men can control me, completely control me. I want so badly to turn my fear into anger, but then all inhibitions will be lost, and that's one thing I cannot afford.

One of the men looks at Peeta and nods toward the bed. "Eat her out."

Peeta blinks, as confused as I am – this order isn't as easy to decipher as the other one. Suck it can't really mean a large amount of things in this case.

They seem to sense our confusion, as one rolls their eyes and says, "Like she did to you. Get on it, go!"

Peeta jumps slightly and makes his way over to the bed, scooting up and then laying on his stomach between my legs. I clench my eyes closed, willing it all away, when I feel a hesitant tongue lick me. I shudder, in discomfort and pleasure alike, and open my eyes a crack. There's that look again, that apologetic look I get every time we do this. I run my fingers through his hair like he did mine, hoping it has the same effect. I glance sideways at the other two, and I feel sick to my stomach at the sight. They're relieving themselves at the sight of us. I close my eyes again and lean back against the pillows, letting all thoughts leave and instinct take over.

He's sucking and licking, and it just feels so good, I can't help but writhe beneath him. I'm blushing, I'm sure, and I hope that he isn't disappointed in me for enjoying this like I am. I know I am.

"Get off. Girl on top." His voice is strained, busy on trying to reach his own release.

I shudder and move aside, letting Peeta lay down, and then I swing one leg over him, doing something more familiar. Our stage manager requested us to do this, once, and I soon realized I liked it better. It gave me a sense of control. I grip the headboard and push him inside of me, bouncing slowly on him.

"Faster."

I remember that I don't have the control like usual, but push it aside. I can't think like that anymore, or I'll break. I'm going faster and I hear another order, but don't make it out. I feel fingers pressing the outside of me and I let out an involuntary whimper, coming closer and closer to the end. "Oh…" I'm rocking harder, and I hear him moan with me, and then we're both finding our own release. I'm happy I'm gripping the headboard and not Peeta, because I would surely break a bone at the intensity. I fall on top of him after, burying my face in his chest as he wraps an arm around my waist.

A few moments later and the curtains are closed, two Avoxes bringing out our robes. We quickly throw them on, even though Peeta still has his shirt, and walk backstage.

"You were brilliant! Finally, a good show." Wilhelm claps both of us on our backs and orders the peacekeepers to lead us back to our apartment to get ready for the dinner party.

When we enter, I instantly run for the bathroom and jump in the shower, still cold, and scrub myself red.

THG

I'm seated next to Peeta at this forsaken dinner party, surrounded by men. I have been put in a see-through ruffled gown, a skin colored body suit underneath, because I can't reveal too much. Too bad most of these men have seen all of me, anyway.

"So, Katniss, how are you enjoying the Capitol?"

I turn to my right to the man sitting next to me, his hand dangerously close to my thigh. I feel Peeta's hand tighten around mine, so I'm sure he noticed as well. My mouth is full of food so I just look at the man for a moment before responding. "It's…different."

He smiles. "How so?" The hand is getting closer.

"…It just is. The food, the housing, everything." I'm getting antsy as I subconsciously grip Peeta's hand tighter, moving a little closer to him. Every inch I move away, he inches closer. I exhale loudly – louder than I intended – and say, "I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." I jump up and leave the table, hurrying to the bathroom as fast as I can in heels. It's a private bathroom since the dinner is being hosted in one of the men's homes. I look at myself in the mirror and see I'm ghostly white, even the makeup not covering it. I just want to leave and sleep, nightmares and all. But the fact of the matter is that the nightmares don't often come, not like I expected, and I have a suspicion that Peeta has something to do with that. I splash my face a small thing of water, rose water, and then sigh as I open the door back up.

"Hey there."

I expect it to be Peeta, but the voice is much too deep. It's deep, but familiar. I look up and see the man that was sitting next to me, and the way he looks at me unnerves me immensely. I'm trapped between the wall and his body, a grin on his face as he reaches out to stroke my cheek. "I need to get back to Peeta." I try to side-step him, but he moves the same way.

"I just thought we could get to know each other a little better." He moves forward as if to kiss me.

I push him back with a scowl. "Sorry, but that's against the rules."

He chuckles and shakes his head, pushing me hard against the wall. "I'm sure they'll make an exception." Then he's pressed against me, sticking his tongue down my throat and clawing my body as I try to push him away, but the fact is that he is bigger than me, no matter how hard I try. I feel like I want to throw up, but I refuse to let any of it show. I will not look weak in front of these men.

"Hey!"

The man abruptly turns, and Peeta is revealed behind him, looking beyond pissed. "I'm sure you're not allowed to be all over her. Very sure." His voice comes out in a growl that I am not used to hearing from him, and all I feel is relief and gratitude.

The man looks like he's about to fight him, but in the end grumbles and turns to leave, looking at Peeta darkly, who gives the same look right back. Apparently he didn't find me to be worth the time and effort, which I'm fine with. When he's gone, Peeta rushes over to me and takes me in his arms, stroking my hair. "They said we can leave early, if you want."

I nod my head quickly and pull away, already making my way to the door.

When we get back to our apartment – I can't get myself to call it home – I go to the bedroom, Peeta following behind me. I go to the closet and pull out one of his shirts and a pair of pajama shorts, not bothering to go into the bathroom to change, and Peeta does the same. I climb into bed, my eyes dead, and curl up on the farthest corner, wanting to disappear into myself. Things became much too uncomfortable tonight, and I'm afraid that something like this will happen again.

I feel Peeta's arms wrap around me in comfort, so I give in and curl into him instead, the tears finally coming. I weep against his chest, finally realizing how powerless I really am.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the chapter where something significant changes. I feel that it works with Katniss' personality more and is more realistic to the insight of President Snow. **

**Also, it helps along for the next few chapters, as well. Eventually we'll get to a point that has the chapters start being the same again, but most of those chapters were ones that I posted on AO3.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We sit at the kitchen table in silence, having soup and some of Peeta's homemade bread for lunch – we were fortunate enough for the Capitol to allow us to cook our own food, including giving us the ingredients.

This is what it's usually like, every day we have off. Silence, mostly on my part. But really, what do you talk about that won't lead to some psychologically torturing conversation? I sigh and look down at my food, suddenly no longer having an appetite. "I'm done. Thanks." I stand up and go to the sink to clean out my bowl. I glance at Peeta and he seems disappointed in my sudden leave, so I decide to busy myself with the dishes so he doesn't have to be alone.

I expected this to be done in silence, but Peeta speaks up. "Tell me about your family."

I almost drop the dish in my hand. Out of all topics, why did he have to pick one of the most painful? And why would he want to know about them? I think of ignoring him and continuing on with what I'm doing, but in the end I give in. I fix the dish into a normal sitting position and slowly walk to the table, sitting in my previously vacated seat. I sigh and look at him, my fingers intertwined together in my lap, not sure how to start. "What exactly do you want to know?"

He shrugs, leaning heavily against the table, one elbow on the table as he uses his hand to support his head. "Everything, I guess. Learn more about where you came from." When I don't speak, he fidgets and looks down. "Look, I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

I shake my head, and then realize he can't see. "No. It's okay. I mean, we should talk about something a bit more normal, right?" I say and shrug, hoping I'm making the situation a little more bearable for both of us. I bite my lip when he looks up, realizing that he's waiting for me to start; I honestly don't know what to say. "Uh…can you at least give me a starting point?" I don't mean for it to come out as harsh as it does, but there's no taking it back now.

I watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallows heavily, thinking with haste. "Start with Prim."

My eyes drop to the table. Prim. Fear suddenly overcomes me; what if they had hurt her? There's no way of me knowing. I don't realize I'm outwardly shaking my head until Peeta reaches out to grip my shoulder. "Or something else."

I look up into his blue eyes. I can't help buy notice how they are the perfect shade; a soft and light shade, just like his personality. "Tell me about your family, first."

He nods, his prosthetic clinking as he bobbed his knee up and down. "Well, there was my mother," his eyes harden briefly, "but you already know her. How she treated you that day…" He can't seem to finish, so he just shakes his head as he looks down. "I can see her now, yelling at me for being seen with a seam rat." He rolls his eyes, clearly agitated at this.

Oh, we all know. That's why she's deemed the Witch. I have no idea how someone as kind and giving as Peeta came from such a horrid woman; then again, Peeta's father is just like him, as far as I have seen. Not as talkative, but that could have been because I was about to play a game with the purpose to kill everyone else, including his son.

He takes a breath, apparently deciding to leave his mother at that. "Then there're my brothers." A small smile appears on his lips, and it's so nice I smile as well. "Just like you'd expect them to be – beating you up all the time because you're the youngest, but at your side when you really need it. They knew about you, though I never told them directly. I guess it was obvious, since they'd walk home with me; see the way I looked at you." He looks at the table, his long eyelashes hiding his blue eyes as a blush creeps up his cheeks. "They'd tease me when my mother wasn't there, because they knew if they did in front of her, I'd most likely get a beating."

I cringe at this and have an overwhelming desire to take his hand. I explain this with knowing it would help him, so I reach out and put my hand on top of his; he smiles.

"Then there's my father. He was…out of all of my family, I think I loved him most." He bites his lip, seemingly caught in a memory. "I remember when he first taught me how to make chocolate chip cookies, how patient he was with me. Then again, I always caught on to baking pretty quickly; it was a good thing I was born into that, since my father said I was a natural." I smile when he laughs. There isn't much to smile about anymore – not that I ever did, anyway. "He was the only one I actually told about you. He was understanding, despite you being from the Seam, since he was in the same situation once."

I raise my eyebrows, then realize what he's referring to: my mother. I almost forgot that Peeta told me his father used to be in love with my mother, until she ran off with mine. "My mother," I say softly, swallowing a small lump in my throat. How would life be different if my mother married him? Would Peeta or I even be here to be in the games?

He nods once, a wistful smile on his face. "Yeah. But he knew he couldn't compete, when the birds fell silent like they did. He's about as off-key as I am." He laughs, and it's a nice laugh. The first genuine happiness since we've been here. He then looks in my eyes, growing serious, and I'm afraid of what he's going to say. "Like you. When I heard you sing the Valley Song…I fell for you instantly. No doubt about it."

I don't know what to say. He's already admitted this once, but I had the comfort to hide behind our dire life-or-death situation, and pretending for the cameras. I clear my throat and look down, deciding to go with silence.

He let's out a soft sigh, going back to his earlier topic of his father. "He knew it could never happen – that I could never be with you. We never dwelled on that, though, because it just hurt. Instead, he'd sit me down and listen as I told him about how you did this, or how wonderful you were when you did that. It happened pretty much every day."

I chuckled softly, an abnormal thing for me.

"When we got older, you were always with Gale, so I just figured you were together. It hurt, seeing you with him, even though I never had even really talked to you. I knew I needed to find some way to come to terms with it, that I simply couldn't have you and should move on, but after eleven years of loving you I couldn't stop at that point. I would never be happy with someone else."

I looked down at the table, uncomfortable. How could this boy be this in love with me? I'm nothing special. I think about what he said about Gale, my best friend. That is what he is, even though we'd probably end up married out of sheer survival. "Gale's my best friend. There was nothing…romantic between us." I smirk. "Actually, when we first met we hated each other. Guess being on the brink of death brings people together."

His face lights up slightly at my confession, though I know he doesn't want me to see. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"I just always figured…I mean, I saw the way he'd look at you sometimes." He shrugs.

My brow furrows. "What… nevermind. We're just friends."

He nods and squeezes my hand. "Anyway, your turn."

I'm confused at first, but then remember our deal. It's my turn to share, no matter how much I don't want to. But right as I open my mouth, someone knocks on the door. I'm thankful for the knock really and I quickly get up from my seat, but once I get closer to the door. I'm afraid of what is behind it. When I slowly open it, I'm completely surprised. "Haymitch?"

He stands there, face blank as he pushes past me. "Sweetheart." He walks to the kitchen and takes my seat, forcing me to sit between him and Peeta. We're all silent as he takes us in, not seeming to know what to say. Honestly, I'm surprised he'd come here of his own volition; even then, I'm surprised they let him in. "Didn't let me bring the booze in," he complains, explaining his rare sober state. I get up and head to a cupboard, pulling out a bottle of white liquor. I'm still surprised they actually stocked our place with it. He tips his head in thanks and opens the bottle.

Peeta is the first to speak up, not surprisingly. "How are you?"

Haymitch shakes his head and leans forward. "No, how are you?" This is different, him actually taking an interest. I can tell he's trying to act nonchalant, but his eyes betray his concern.

Peeta looks at me, wanting me to answer; he probably thinks he would have to be careful with what he says around me with this.

I sigh, shrugging. "We're being forced to…" I can't actually say the words, "How do you think we're doing?" I cross my arms, my expression flat. Peeta sends me a look, knowing that this is a side of Haymitch rarely seen.

Haymitch glares at me. "This is precisely why I asked the boy, Sweetheart." He says it with contempt, rolling his eyes and looking back at Peeta.

He sighs, glancing at me, then back at Haymitch. "Humiliated. Violated. Like our whole lives are being exposed to the universe, where there is no such thing as privacy or empathy."

This is why Peeta is always the one to do the talking. Painting a picture with words.

Haymitch sighs and leans back in his chair, looking down. He's about as good with words as I am. "They told your families you've been subjected to a bunch of extravagant dinner parties with snooty Capitol pets, having to stay a hell of a lot longer since you're just so special to the country." He rolls his eyes, then grows serious again. "They're bein' looked after though." He looks at me. "Your mom and sister are staying in Victor's Village. Peeta, you have your house, but they decided to stay with the bakery. They still get all the money, though."

Peeta nods, visibly relieved. I'm sure I look the same, one weight off my shoulders. We sit in silence for a few minutes, no one really knowing what to do or say. There's another knock on the door, and Haymitch stands. "Well, there's my queue. See you kids." He hesitates, before he pats my shoulder and nods toward Peeta.

We both say quiet goodbyes, and I think we're both disappointed in how short of a visit it was. They Capitol people really like their three minute rule.

THG

I'm awakened by the sound of a door opening, bringing the comforter closer to my chest. When I look over at Peeta, surprisingly he's still sound asleep. I decide to go see what the noise was, hoping it was just an ajar door, not making any noise as I leave the room – I thank whatever is above us for my hunter's tread.

But there's nothing there. I go to turn around and go back to bed, when someone's hand closes over my mouth. He shushes me with a pull of my hair, dragging me to the study. The mystery man throws me to the ground and I hear the door lock; I quickly fix my short nightgown. When I turn back over, I notice it's one of the Peacekeepers that took Haymitch out of our apartment. "Wha-"

"We saw the booze. He wasn't supposed to have booze in here." I'm surprised that he spoke – the only time the Peacekeepers speak to us is to give us orders. He points to the corner of the room. "Cameras. Everywhere. You gave it to him." He kneels down before me. "The president picked me himself for your punishment."

I narrow my eyes. I'd think that whatever punishment I was to get, he wouldn't do it in my own apartment, with Peeta sleeping right next door. I'm about to scream when he slaps me. "One sound and trouble might just happen in your piece of shit District."

My eyes widen. I stay still, keeping my mouth shut, waiting for whatever is going to happen. I figure he'll beat me a little and go, leaving me to explain everything to Peeta. Of course I can't tell him the truth, or he might do something to jeopardize our home. I simply glare at him, stretched out as my hands hold my torso up.

What I didn't expect was for him to start removing the lower half of his uniform. I watch as the pants drop, not daring to look up. He still has his helmet on, so I can barely even make out his face. He's still kneeling in front of me, but he leans over and pushes my hands away, forcing me to fall back. I hold in a yelp of surprise, then paint at the impact on my head, almost missing him pushing my legs open.

My eyes widen as I finally realize what my punishment is. This man is going to rape me. I try to move away and hit him in the groin, and he tries to punch me in the left eye and then hold me down. Anger is boiling up inside of me, and I know that there is no way that the president would have this in mind; it would completely jeopardize our image. I lift a leg and complete lower body and kick him in the face, his helmet going ajar. When he's busy fixing it, I scream out loud enough for Peeta to hear.

I hear a thump, and I know it's Peeta's leg hitting the floor as he gets up. A spout of relief hits me; I know I could keep the man off for a good amount of time, but the truth is that I'm rather small.

"You bitch." The Peacekeeper stalks toward me, but I'm already up and positioned to beat him off. It's almost comical how his pants are around his ankles.

"What the fuck is going on?"

We both turn to see Peeta in the doorway, as he turns the light on. His eyes are wide as he takes the scene in, and then they turn dark as he looks at the Peacekeeper. "Is there a reason why you don't have pants on?"

I push past the guard and stand by Peeta's side, and don't push him away when he puts an arm around me.

The man obviously feels foolish in the light like that, because he takes a second to clumsily pull his pants up. "I came to give a message. You know that there is no alcohol to be given where we tell you not to."

Peeta scoffs. "Haymitch? And they sent you to punish us, and this is what they had in mind? So when, in the morning, I go to talk to President Snow about this, he'll be completely fine with you trying to violate one of his most precious investments?"

He stays silent.

I wiggle out of Peeta's grasp and cross my arms. "And we will be paying him a visit, I promise. You're screwed, and not the way you want to be." Is it bad that I'm a bit proud at my play on words?

We're all silent, Peeta and I a combined force against this intruder in our home.

The man shakes his head and goes for the door, pushing Peeta violently as he 'walks by'. I roll my eyes and go back over to Peeta, watching him go. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

The door is slammed so loudly that it almost shakes the whole place, and I roll my eyes. I go to walk back to bed, but Peeta won't let go of me. When I turn to him, the anger that was rolling off in waves has turned to concern and fear. "Are you all right, Katniss? Did he hurt you?...Touch you?"

I shake my head. "No, you came before he could. I was fighting him off pretty well, anyway." I try and smile to help calm him. "I'm completely fine, but exhausted. Let's go back to bed."

After a few seconds he nods. He kisses the top of my head and leads me back to bed. "Don't be mad if I don't let go of you all night."

I sigh and shake my head, but don't deny him.


End file.
